xyyfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy House Fantasy
"Candy House Fantasy" (Chinese: 梦想糖果屋) is the ninetieth episode of Joys of Seasons. Paddi builds and decides to live in a house made of candy, which Wolffy brings to Wolf Castle in an attempt to capture Paddi. Characters present *Weslie *Paddi *Tibbie *Sparky *Jonie *Slowy *Wolffy *Wolnie *Wilie Episode card Paddi is in a room made entirely out of sweet treats. He happily munches on a lollipop, then moves on to a nearby cupcake, and then he runs toward the screen. The title card then transitions to a blue background with a rainbow and a candy house, and the title of the episode appears near the top of the screen. Summary The episode begins with the goats cleaning up their school classroom. Tibbie tells everyone to hurry up since Mr. Slowy is coming to check on them, and Sparky jokes that he'll have to punish Paddi first. Weslie points out that Paddi is almost done cleaning up the classroom, and sure enough, Paddi is quick to clean up the classroom. However, he asks for some candy in return for his favor. The siren blares outside, and everyone goes to investigate. The goats and Mr. Slowy, as well as Paddi who was given some candy, discover Wolffy with a cannon trying to blow up the gate to Goat Village. While the other goats think of what to do, Paddi hastily tries to put all of his candy in his pocket but accidentally lets one slip outside of the gate and into Wolffy's mouth. Paddi angrily attacks Wolffy to make him spit out his candy, in the process causing his cannon to rotate to aim at him. Wolffy is blown away by the cannon, and Weslie wonders why Paddi is collecting so much candy in the first place. Later, Paddi shows the other goats his new house, which he made entirely out of candy. The other goats are amazed by the house and go inside to see what it's like, but Paddi keeps telling them they can't come to play in the house sometime when they keep asking. He does let Weslie play in the house, but tells him not to get too close to some decorative lollipops. When the other goats start to get angry at him for being so mean, Paddi explains he worked extremely hard for many years collecting candy pieces to use for the house. Weslie comments that it seems like too much work just to build a house, and Paddi escorts the other goats out of his house, asking them for candy as a fee to visit. The other goats are frustrated and decide not to play with him again, and Paddi bids them farewell. Meanwhile, at Wolf Castle, Wilie makes a little house out of toy blocks. Wolnie is impressed by the house and asks if she can live in it. Wilie responds by saying it's for his dad, Wolffy, because he knows how to fly. Wolffy falls through the ceiling of the castle, and Wolnie gets angry at him for not bringing home some goats for them to eat again. She hits Wolffy with a couple of frying pans, one of which lands on Wilie's toy block house, causing it to collapse. Wolffy assures a crying Wilie that he'll find him a much bigger and better house, and Wolnie tells him he should get to it now and bring back a goat as well. Paddi moves his wheeled house into the forest and tries to find something to do. He decides to play a board game, but realizes he needs more people to play the game. He then tries to play a game of ping-pong by himself, only to be hit in the eye by the ball. He complains that he's bored, and then gives the mail pelican an invitation card for the other goats to come and play with him. Meanwhile, Wolffy is walking through the forest, sees the candy house, and decides to try to take it over for his son Wilie. Paddi hears Wolffy at the door and thinks it's the other goats coming to see him, and Wolffy traps him in the candy house and brings the house with him to Wolf Castle. Back at the castle, Wolffy shows Wilie the candy house, and he likes it. Wolffy also asks Paddi to say something, and Paddi replies saying that he's not saying anything. Wolnie is impressed by Wolffy managing to capture a goat and tells him to hurry up and cook him, but Wolffy has trouble destroying the house. When Wolffy asks why the house is so hard to break, Paddi tells him it's made of every child's dreams, so evil adults like Wolffy can't destroy it. Wilie eats some of the little crumbs that came off the house and says it's delicious, giving Wolffy the idea to eat the house to free Paddi. The wolves gobble down the house, but they break their teeth from eating so much candy when they actually try to eat Paddi. Paddi decides to get out of Wolf Castle since the wolves aren't trying to eat him, and Wolffy promises to come back for him. The episode ends with Paddi struggling to convince the other goats that Wolffy and his family ate his candy house, since they think he's making it up because he doesn't want them to play with him. Trivia TBA Watch File:Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf - Joy of Seasons|English dub of the episode, with English subtitles. Category:Joys of Seasons